The present invention is directed to a personalized system for identifying and tracking the deceased body of a loved one before, during, and after cremation. In particular, the method of the present invention is directed to tracking the loved one's deceased body including the funeral home, the crematorium, and final storage of the cremated remains.
There is a risk that deceased bodies will be mistakenly switched at funeral homes or crematoriums. Such an occurrence is traumatic to the decedent's family and friends, and can be a source of liability for the funeral home or crematorium.
Attempts have been made to place identification tags or other sort of identification means on bodies to reduce the occurrence of mistaken identity. However, such attempts have disadvantages where the identification means are not personalized and not thereby allowing ease of identification by the decedent's family or loved ones. Additionally, such attempts do not allow loved ones the means of having jewelry as the means of identification.
What is desired is an identification system for deceased bodies that can be personalized by the decedent's family or loved ones, personally attached by family or loved ones, and once attached, stays with the body throughout the cremation process, ultimate storage of the cremated remains, or burial process. The family or loved ones can view the cremated remains and personalized identification system thereby providing ease of mind for the family or loved ones confirming that the cremated remains are that of the decedent.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”